


Hello Internet

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fangirl Thomas, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube alternate universe, but I'm doing it anyway, that's not a thing, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas began posting YouTube videos, he never thought he’d become so popular. He also never thought it’d attract the attention of one of the world’s most subscribed British Vloggers in the world.</p><p>In which Thomas and Newt are YouTubers and kind of fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this has been done before, and I literally do not care, I just really want to write this, because I NEED THIS. FOR MY HEALTH. NO JOKE. IF I DON'T, MY FEELS WILL KILL THEMSELVES. But anyway...ehe
> 
> Hope y'all like this teaser chapter :P it's a work in progress but eehhhh 
> 
> Actually it's pretty shit...but let's roll with it :D TANKYOUUU

‘Newt, where the shuck’s my microphone?’ Minho bellowed from his bedroom. Newt groaned, leaning back in his desk chair and lowering the brightness of his computer screen, the ache in the back of his skull causing his brain to malfunction. Five hours of editing and two more to go. ‘Newt, you lil’ shank!’ Minho zipped around the corner of the corridor, poking his head through the blonde’s bedroom doorway. ‘I need my shucking microphone, now! I’m live streaming in five.’

‘How would I buggin’ know?’ he retorted, taking yet another sip from his lukewarm bitter coffee. ‘Ask Alby or something, can’t you see I’m bloody busy?’

Ah yes, just a regular Monday morning in apartment thirty-four. Sometimes Newt truly despised sharing a room with three other YouTubers. Of course, it had its perks. Collabs had never been easier and they never had to worry about not having enough filming equipment. ‘Dude, what are you doing?’ Minho questioned, squinting his eyes at the Brit’s computer screen.

‘Editing my Q and A,’ Newt said with a sigh. ‘Now if you wouldn’t mind, could you get lost? I’m a little preoccupied.’

Minho and Newt had been friends since the beginning of their careers on YouTube. Newt, being the fifth most subscribed YouTuber in the world, had helped Minho grow his audience by a massive scale. Though Minho didn’t have as large of an audience as Newt, he was still rather popular, and to this day they, along with Alby, were seen as one of the main social faces of the YouTube community.

‘Sheesh, someone’s a little shuckfaced this morning,’ Minho chuckled. ‘Hey, what’s that?’ he questioned, pointing to Newt’s inbox on the top left of the screen.

‘Ah, Teresa’s been bloody spamming out my email,’ Newt grumbled. ‘Apparently there’s this Greenie on the YouTube scene everyone’s talking about. I don’t know, everyone’s pretty pumped up about it.’

‘Why don’t you check it out? Looks like you could use the break,’ Minho said, giving his best friend a light slap on the back of the shoulder before glancing at the time displayed on the top corner of the screen and cursing under his breath. ‘Ah, shuck, shuck, shuck! I gotta’ run. My people are waiting!’ he exclaimed as he paced himself out the door. Newt simply shook his head, turning his attention back to his work.

 

Though, one thought lead to another and after he’d almost fallen asleep on his keyboard for the fourth time in a row, he decided to take a break. Skimming through his email, he caught sight of one of the links Teresa had sent him. “From: BigMamaTeresa on YouTube – HEY NEWT, CHECK THIS GUY OUT! HE’S HILARIOUS! YOU’LL LOVE HIM!’”

With procrastination slowly consuming all of his priorities, he allowed himself to click on the link. It took him to a new page with the username ‘TheMazeMaster’ displayed at the very top of the profile. The YouTube display picture was of a cute brunet with bright brown eyes and charming dimples on his cheeks. Newt felt himself begin to blush. He was a sucker for dimples.

Before he got himself too caught up in staring at the Greenie’s profile picture, he quickly found the first video that popped up on TheMazeMaster’s feed and waited for it to load.

The same dorky brunet displayed himself in the center of the screen, standing in what looked like the center of a bedroom. “Hey guys, Thomas here,” he greeted to the camera. “So, I woke up this morning and refreshed my YouTube space, because you know, I have no friends or social life outside of the Internet. But anyway, turns out, whilst I was gorging myself on pizza and marshmallows whilst crying over Game of Thrones last night, I passed one million subscribers…yeah…it happened.” Newt smirked as Thomas began to dance around the screen with cheesy Latino music playing in the background. “Thank you guys so much! Like…damn son! Wow, apparently I’m a likeable person? Who’d have thought?”

Newt spent the next few minutes chuckling at the brunet’s cheesy jokes and awkward skits, unquestionably taking quite the liking to the new guy.

As the video drew to a close, Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “But yeah, sorry I just wasted like five minutes of your life, but really, thank you all so much for watching me and supporting me, it really means the world. That’s it for now folks, stay cool.” He gave a short salute to the camera and the video ended.

Within seconds of finishing the video, Newt found himself opening up his Twitter account, an embarrassingly inane smile still on his face, the kind a teenage girl would have when daydreaming about her crush.

“Tweet: @NewtTheBrit – Hey guys, check out @TheMazeMaster on YouTube. Welcome to the family, Greenie.”

~oOo~

‘Why the hell do you get the bigger room?’ Thomas whined, dropping his box of belongings on the ground.

‘Because I’ve got more subs,’ Teresa retorted, rolling her suitcase into the main bedroom. Thomas simply rolled his eyes. Of course. Thomas had just moved into center of town and, since Teresa just so happened to be the only person he knew, the two had decided to share a new apartment. The idea had sounded fun at the time, but now Thomas was starting to regret his decision. ‘Hey listen, I’m going to a YouTube Meet and Greet tomorrow. There’s gonna’ be loads of stuff, photos, Q and As, live streams and—well you get the idea. You want to come?’

Thomas scrunched his nose, leaning his back against the wall out in the corridor. ‘Eh, no one’ll recognise me.’

‘That’s the whole point, Tom!’ Teresa said as she belly flopped onto her bed. ‘You go to these things to advertise yourself and GET NOTICED. Come on, it’ll be a blast!’

Thomas rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll think about it.’

‘There’ll be loads of hot guys too.’

‘I said I’ll—wait what?’ Thomas choked on his own tongue and Teresa burst into laughter.

‘Come on Tom, you have been single for like, forever,’ she said with a giggle. Thomas cleared his throat, deciding to ignore her comment and walk out into the main living space. They’d still yet to unpack so the room was bare aside from a small sofa placed by the far window. Without hesitation he sat himself down and slouched as low as possible, hoping to disappear into the couch cushions. ‘Hey yo, Tom, you checked your Twitter?’

Thomas furrowed his brow. ‘No, why?’

‘Uh, just wondering,’ Teresa called from her bedroom. Thomas could tell she was stifling her laughter. With a grumble of slight irritation he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolled to his Twitter and—

‘What the fuck…what the fuck?? What the actual fuck!’ Thomas stared down at the screen in disbelief, eyes wide in astonishment as he felt his heart turn itself inside out. ‘Newt tweeted me?? THE NewtTheBrit tweeted me??’ Thomas felt as if he might just faint. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Thomas had been a fan of Newt’s since he first saw him start on YouTube. He idolised the guy, practically obsessed over him. He’d probably spent years of his life just stalking him on social media. To think, this YouTube sensation now KNEW of his existence?

‘Hey, rumor has it, Newt’s gonna’ be at the Meet and Greet tomorrow,’ Teresa called from her bedroom. ‘Still not interested?’


End file.
